The Daughters of the Air
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: This is the story of The Little Mermaid in a poem format. Five Parts. Now Finished!
1. The Beginning

Deep down in the cornflower waters,  
There lived a sea king and his seven daughters.  
Each girl had beauty to enthrall,  
But the youngest was the most beautiful of all.

She had sea blue eyes and skin so pale,  
But like all mermaids she had a fish's tail.  
She often dreamed of the world above,  
But then one day she fell in love.

It happened the day she turned fifteen,  
When she was 'llowed passage to a world unseen.  
How was she to know how deep her purpose,  
When she came up above and her head broke the surface?

And there on the waves she spotted a ship,  
Out on a royal birthday celebration trip.  
A handsome young prince stood by the rail,  
But then lightning flashed and set fire to the sail.

A violent storm was starting to brew,  
As thunder crashed and chilled winds blew.  
To the little mermaid it was all just a game,  
But to the frightened sailors it meant not the same.

Over giant waves the ship was tossed,  
And headed starboard towards some rocks.  
The sharp jagged stones splintered the boat,  
And pieces of wreckage began to float.

The mermaid princess was at first pleased,  
Thinking the prince could now live under seas.  
But then a distant memory gave her a scare,  
The prince wouldn't survive without any air!

Thoroughly distressed she let out a cry,  
If she didn't find him soon, the prince would die.  
She hastily began to search for her love,  
Dodging the wreckage that rained from above.

She spotted him hanging to a board, paces away,  
She hastened towards him just as his grip gave way.  
He sunk into the sea, but he would not die,  
For the mermaid was determined to have him survive.

She pulled him out from his watery grave,  
And hastened towards shore, to finish the save.  
She lay him on the beach, "Oh, I hope he's not dead!"  
She stared at his face and stroked his wet head.

His eyes were now closed in a symbol of death,  
But then his lips moved, in an intake of breath.  
"He's alive!" She exclaimed, overcome with pure joy.  
Then she bent down and kissed the handsome brow of the boy.

She smiled at him and brushed back his hair,  
She stroked his face with soft gentle care.  
'I wish he would wake' she thought to herself,  
'So happy I'd be, if he were in health.'

The prince then groaned and started to stir,  
His eyes opened slowly and glanced quickly at her.  
But then the bells of the convent up on the hill,  
Began to ring, it's sound to instill.

Young schoolgirls began to head for the beach,  
The little mermaid was frightened and jumped out of reach.  
She hid behind gray rocks not far from the shore  
And watched as the girls approached the man she adored.

The prettiest one reached him at first,  
She shook him gently and then thought the worse.  
The prince's eyes opened and a smile unfurled,  
But it wasn't for the mermaid, it was for _this_ girl.

He hadn't known that she had saved his life.  
He only thought this girl his rescuer from strife.  
The mermaid watched sadly as he was brought to a stand,  
And looked after the pair as they crossed yellow sand.

Her eyes she kept on him till he disappeared from view,  
And miserably she returned home for she knew,  
His place was on land, and hers, the blue sea,  
But that didn't change how she wished it could be.


	2. The Mermaid's Plight

Again and again she would surface and swim,  
To the very last place where she had seen him.  
But he never showed up as you may have guessed,  
And the poor little mermaid grew ev'n more depressed.

She then spent her days in her untended garden,  
Her arms 'round her statue, her thoughts they did harden.  
Then soon she couldn't take it and told one sister her tale,  
And then the words spread, to the mermaid's avail.

One citizen was found who caught wind of the hassle,  
They knew of the prince and the location of his castle.  
Her six sister mermaids took her quickly to the place,  
And she returned there each day and soon saw his face.

Watching him fondly, the little mermaid was glad,  
That she'd saved him that night the way that she had.  
Daydreams of him she would boldly incur,  
But unknown to she, he did not dream of her.

...

The sweet little mermaid longed to be with her love,  
And became additionally fond of that world up above.  
She asked her grandmother about life as a whole,  
And it's here that she learned of an immortal soul.

Nothing the mermaid then thought held more wealth,  
And she asked how to get one all for herself.  
But the old queen lady merely shook her head,  
"The one way is to be, to a human man wed."

The mermaid sighed, her thoughts were all-full,  
Of life with her prince and the win of a soul.  
"Be merry!" Said the grandmother, "And enjoy the ball."  
"For we merfolk have reasons to be joyful most of all."

But the mermaid could not enjoy music and dance,  
Her mind kept wandering to that far out chance,  
That she could marry her prince and gain a soul,  
And she stole away from the castle to think of her goal.

She finally decided on her options of which  
The only way was to seek help from the witch.  
Then quickly she swam, feeling very un-brave,  
To the dark depths and the sea witch's cave.

She first passed the mud, then the forest of dread.  
In order to pass she wrapped her hair 'round her head.  
She then reached the place the sea witch called home,  
An ugly structure made of shipwrecked men's bones.

And there was the witch and the toad that she pet,  
"I know why you're here and it's what you shall get.  
You want to live with the prince, yes that is your goal,  
To walk on white legs and acquire a soul."

"You've come at the right time," She then carried on,  
"For my powers will leave me a year come this dawn.  
So I will brew you a drink, that will divide your tail,  
It will give you two legs on which you will sail.

But it will not be painless, this thing that you strive,  
For eat step that you'll take is like walking on knives."  
"I'm willing," said the mermaid who hadn't talked since,  
She had arrived only thinking of her handsome prince.

The witch said loudly, "You do know this means,  
You can never be a mermaid and return to the seas?  
And if you happen to fail to become the prince's queen wife  
The morning after he marries another you'll lose your life."

But the mermaid said, "I'm willing to try."  
For she loved her prince dearly even if she could die.  
"You will have to pay me," Was the witch's next notion,  
"For you can't get for nothing this magical potion!

But your voice is the most beautiful of all the sea,  
I will cut off your tongue and you'll give it to me!"  
"But then how will I talk?" Asked the sweet little girl.  
"If I haven't a voice what have I in that world?"

"Why your lovely shape, your looks, your eyes!  
You will talk with these; the results may surprise!"  
The sea witch smiled wickedly, pleased by her wit,  
And waited till the mermaid cried out, "So be it!"

Then the witch started instantly to make the brew,  
Adding her own blood and some sea snakes in too.  
She added more items, as the cauldron grew hotter,  
And when she was done, it was as clear as clean water.

She then cut off the tongue of the little mermaid,  
The young girl was frightened, so very afraid.  
She held on to her throat, she choked, and felt weak,  
Her voice was now gone, she could no longer speak.

"Here you are," said the witch, after making the swap,  
"And if something bothers you, you just give it a drop."  
But this wasn't necessary, the mermaid soon knew,  
For as she passed by the creatures, they hid from her view.

She went by her home on her way out,  
The lights were all off and no one was about.  
She went past the dwellings of those she knew well,  
And blew kisses to her family in a final farewell.

She then made it to the palace, nearly at dawn,  
Then she drake all the potion until it was gone.  
A sharp pain sliced through her, from her tail to her head,  
And on the steps of the palace, she passed out, as if dead.


	3. Life Out of Water

She awoke very slowly later that morn'  
And noticed above her a shadowy form.  
It was her dear prince; he had found her there!  
But she was indecent; wrapped herself in her hair.

He asked her who she was and from where she had come,  
But one sweet and sad smile was all that he won.  
He then took her by the hand and led her into the palace,  
And each step was painful, but she'd found her chalice.

She was dressed in rich clothes of muslin and silk,  
They thought her the prettiest with skin white as milk.  
But still she was mute, couldn't sing, nor talk.  
But how lovely her motions were when she walked.

That day beautiful slaves girls performed for the prince  
This made the mermaid sad 'cause she knew that since,  
She had given up her voice and would never have the chance,  
To sing to the prince, but still she would dance!

And dance she did, among the pretty slave girls.  
The audience gaped as she skipped and she twirled.  
No one, they had seen, could dance 'well as she,  
For she had learned dance at the bottom of the sea.

Everyone was charmed by the mermaid's sweet flaunt,  
Especially the prince, who was awed by the jaunt.  
"My foundling," He called her, and smiled some more.  
And that night, on a cushion, she slept 'side his door.

He soon had a rider's outfit for her made,  
And she joined him riding her hair in a braid.  
Together they climbed the mountains and hills,  
And though her feet bled she laughed at the thrills.

But at night as everyone was still fast asleep,  
She'd sit on the steps and rinse off her feet.  
And one night all her sisters came to her there,  
Their songs filled with morning, grief, and despair.

In the distance, she saw her father and grandmother queen,  
But they didn't come close and weren't easily seen.  
She looked through the darkness, the sky almost black,  
And saw they were waving, and waved to them back.

It made her so sad to see how much they missed her,  
And she cherished each visit she got from her sisters.  
But the mermaid knew that she 'd never 'turn home,  
She would marry the prince or become fine sea foam.

Her fate was now in the young prince's hand.  
She only hoped that he'd soon understand,  
And quite presently take her as his wife,  
And the gesture would save her delicate life!


	4. The Prince's Marriage

Day by day to the prince she grew dearer,  
And every each day he spent very near her,  
But he only thought her as a sweet little child,  
So pretty and innocent, so properly styled.

And each time he held her, her eyes seemed to call,  
"Do you love me the most, the best most of all?"  
"Yes, I love you the most." He'd say with a kiss,  
"You remind me of someone I so dearly miss.

"I was once on a voyage and was tossed to the sea,  
And a beautiful young girl from the convent saved me.  
I've seen her only twice, and shall never again,  
But you remind me of her, dear sweet little friend.

"And since I can't marry her, though she captured my heart.  
You and I, little dear one, shall not ever part."  
But this made the mermaid quite sad and dim,  
'He doesn't know it was I who saved him!'

But yet then she vowed to never leave his side,  
'She belongs to the church and there she will hide.  
He will never get the chance to make her his wife,  
So I'll stay by his side, for the rest of my life.'

But then there came word of a neighboring king,  
Who's daughter the prince was expected to queen.  
They said that the princess had beauty to enthrall,  
But the mermaid didn't worry, didn't worry at all.

She knew her prince's mind so she needn't be wary,  
He'd wed the convent girl or he just wouldn't marry.  
"My parent's demand," The sad prince told the mermaid,  
"That I must meet the princess, but that's the last to be said,

For both you and I know that I won't to her wed,  
I'd much rather take you, my mute one, instead."  
He then kissed her pink lips and stroked back her hair,  
Lay his head on her heart so she dreamed of souls there.

…

"You're not afraid of the ocean?" He said to she,  
As they sailed the glamorous ship 'cross the sea,  
Then he told her of fish and how storm waters swirled.  
And she smiled though she knew more than he 'bout that world.

Then one night 'board the ship, she sat by the rail.  
The dancing wind blew through each flowing sail.  
She spotted her father and queen far away,  
And soon came her sisters, up from the spray.

They told her of their sadness and depression awhile,  
And to show she was happy, she gave them a smile.  
But then on the deck, a cabin boy appeared,  
So her sisters, from the water, instantly cleared.

The next day the ship reached the neighboring land,  
She got off the ship with the prince hand-in-hand.  
But when they got to the palace, the princess wasn't near.  
"She's at school." Explained the king, "She soon will be here."

In the meantime, there were many parties and balls,  
The mermaid and her prince went to them all.  
And then at long last, the princess arrived,  
He met her in the throne room, the mermaid at his side.

She was as beautiful as everyone had said,  
With dark full lashes and lips of rose red.  
She had skin of white and faithful dark eyes.  
The prince went quickly, to welcome his prize.

"It is you!" He said awed, having seen her before.  
"You saved me when I lay like a corpse on the shore!"  
He then pressed the lovely princess to his heart,  
"Oh, how happy am I. We shant ever part!"

He looked to the mermaid, "All I've wished has come true.  
I know you're happy as well, no one loves me as you!"  
But all she could do was kiss gently his hand,  
Oh how could this be? This was not what she'd planned!

The prince's marriage was immediately announced,  
All her dreams splintered; were brutally trounced.  
Then to the church went the bride and the groom,  
But the mermaid was solemn, come over with gloom.

She knew that that day was her last day on earth.  
Those fifteen short years since the day of her birth,  
Were now but sweet memories lost in her head.  
She knew that by morning, she'd surly be dead.


	5. Journey to Paradise

When the wedding was over, the couple was sent,  
Aboard a great ship, to their honeymoon tent.  
And when the day faded, some lanterns were lit,  
And the sailors danced joyfully as the royals permit.

The mermaid soon joined them and though her feet bled,  
Her heart hurt her more filled with feelings of dread.  
She knew that by morning, she'd be all alone,  
A froth on the ocean; She'd turn to sea foam.

Then soon the lights dimmed and they all turned for bed,  
But the sweet little mermaid would not rest her head.  
She instead took a seat, there by the rail,  
The seagulls and wind above her did wail.

Her sisters popped up from the blue ocean spray,  
But their long flowing hair had been all cut away.  
"Look, look, little sister!" One oldest one cried,  
"We gave up our hair, now you don't have to die!

In return for our locks the witch gave us a knife,  
Plunge it to the prince's heart and quick end his life!  
When on your long legs the blood falls from the sore,  
They'll join into a tail; you can come home once more!

With us, you can live the rest of your years.  
Grandmother's been worried; she's shed many tears.  
Now be quick, little sister, there's not time to conspire!  
By morning's dawn you or the prince must expire!"

They threw her the knife and then soon departed,  
She lifted the blade, feeling so much downhearted.  
She knew they were right; it was his or her life,  
She opened the tent, looked upon he and his wife.

She had to slay her dear prince, but she just couldn't now,  
She loved him too much, so she just kissed his brow.  
She bid him farewell, and then slipped from the tent,  
Her decision was final; she understood what it meant.

By dawn's morning light, she would turn into foam,  
Though her family was waiting for her at their home.  
But she couldn't kill the prince, she just didn't dare,  
His happiness was hers and that's all that she cared.

She walked to the rail, threw the knife overboard,  
The water turned red when hit by the sword.  
Then one last sad look at her prince she made,  
Before jumping the rail and after the blade.

The sky then did lighten as the bright sun shone,  
And she felt her tender body dissolve into foam.  
Then soon the pain stopped and she suddenly discovered,  
That death stopped it's claim, unlike it did all the others.

And then she rose slowly towards morning's new light,  
The sun filled her eye 'cause it was so bright.  
And around her appeared many beautiful women,  
As translucent as she and through the clouds swimmin'

"Who are you?" She asked. Her voice! It was there!  
"My dear," they replied, "We are the daughters of the air.  
Mermaids have no souls and neither do we,  
But we may earn ours by years of good deeds.

Since you suffered so dearly, you may still reach your goal,  
Come and join us in our quest of obtaining a soul.  
If for three hundred years you be kind and wait,  
After your time is done, you'll pass through the gates."

And for the first time ever, tears filled her eyes,  
She looked down on the ship and got a surprise.  
The prince and his bride were searching for she,  
She went to them then, kissed the bride smiled at he,

And then rose up with the others far and so high,  
Joining the daughters of the air in the vast spacious sky.  
"Our sentence may be shortened," said one very mild.  
"For our years may be lengthened or shortened by a child.

For every each time that a child is good,  
A year is subtracted, as it very well should.  
But each every time that a child is bad,  
For each biter tear a day will be add'."

But this didn't bother the mermaid, no, she was glad,  
For she seldom did cry 'cause a child was bad.  
Her years passed her quickly 'cause the children were nice,  
And the sweet little mermaid at last entered heaven, paradise.


End file.
